1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a device for transmitting motion by cable tension along a curved path within a flexible conduit. More particularly, this invention pertains to a device for automatically adjusting the length of a cable assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Cable assemblies that transmit motion from one moveable component to another generally include means adjacent each end of a conduit for attaching the conduit to a support structure, and a core element, usually a cable, extending from each end of the conduit. Frequently, however, the end of the cable does not extend from the conduit the proper amount for attachment. It is necessary then to adjust the effective length of the cable assembly that extends between the support structure and the component attachment by changing, after the assembly is installed, the position of the conduit with respect to the position of the support. The length of the cable that extends from the end of the conduit may be changed by altering the length of the path over which the conduit extends. Usually this path has curves or bends whose lengths are reduced by increasing the length of the conduit that extends beyond the mounting points of the assembly.
However, once the assembly is adjusted, it is usually difficult to release the locking member from engagement with ratchet teeth on a fitting that is secured to the conduit in order to reposition or readjust the assembly for repair and maintenance. U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,159 describes a motion transmitting remote control assembly of this type.
Another disadvantage of the previous assemblies is that the amount of force with which the ratchet teeth are urged together is not easily controlled, and it is difficult to vary the force among identical configurations having different requirements.